Kyouya Sata/Relationships
Erika Shinohara Initially, Erika was no more than a pet dog to Kyouya. However, later on in the series, he realizes his feelings for her and they officially became a couple. He still often teases her and calls her "annoying" at times but he remains extremely loyal to Erika. Kyouya also developed a jealous and protective attitude towards Erika whenever she's associating with other guys. This is shown when he is upset over the fact that Erika gave Yuu Kusakabe some cupcakes for Valentines which irritated him. Despite his tough front, he loves Erika very much, as in episode 10, he tries to say "I love you" to her during Erika's birthday date. In the end, he does say it by whispering into her ears. In Chapter 43, Kyouya beats Terasaki (Terapon) for hitting Erika and admits that Erika belongs to him. He also tells Terasaki (Terapon) that if he wants Erika, he must ask him for permission. He then says to Erika to not concern with any other guys anymore and should only look at him. You can also tell that Kyouya is willing to do anything for Erika as in Chapter 47, he plans Erika's birthday for her birthday present. Erika is very important to him, and he is very loyal and faithful towards her. When Erika's cousin, Rena, tells him she's in love with him, he lets her down gently saying that it isn't because he's can't be interested in her but because he doesn't want to be separated from Erika. Later in the manga, they consummate their relationship, although in the beginning when they tried to be intimate, they were either interrupted by his friends or Erika was on her period. In the end the two got married and had a daughter named Yuina. Ayumi Sanda Ayumi often helps him with matters concerning Erika and they are seen interacting with each other on multiple occasions. It is shown that Ayumi and Erika are really close. However in the OVA and Kyouya's birthday arc they accidentally kiss and this frustrates and makes Erika really worried throughout that arc however Ayumi tells Erika that it was not her first kiss and this shocks Erika. Also in a chapter in the manga Ayumi is seen showing intrest towards Kyoya But she decides to put a stop to her feelings because it may break her friendship with Erika. Nozomi Kamiya They first met on the first day of their second year semester where Kamiya was blocking the entrance to the classroom, and the only way to go in was for the girls to tell him their names. At first, Kamiya thought Kyouya was just like him so he forced him to date other girls. In the end, Kyouya tells him he was the same before he met Erika. Along with Erika and Ayumi, they're often seen hanging out together both during and outside of school hours. Kyouya hasn't mentioned if he thinks they're friends but Kamiya considers himself Kyouya's best friend. Kyouya's Mother He has a strained relationship with his mother due to the fact that she's been living apart from him a young age. He doesn't visit her in Kobe often and does not interact much with her even if he does. However, his relationship with his mother has improved ever since his last trip to Kobe with Erika. He has also promised to visit her more often. Takeru Hibiya Takeru and Kyouya have been friends since middle school. Takeru always worries about Kyouya and helps his relationship with Erika as in Chapter 29 he gave Erika and Kyouya some alone time together. Yukari Kasai Later chapters in the manga, a new girl is selected to become the female class rep alongside Kyouya. The two of them start to meet a lot more in school during student council meetings and after school meetings. He attempts to play the princely act with her but she calls him out and tells him to "cut the crap" and to act like he does when he is with Erika. This surprises Kyouya as he finds it refreshing that another girl besides Erika manages to see his true side. However, this makes Erika jealous as she starts to see that Kasai has feelings for Kyouya—although she has stated that she does not—and tries to snatch him away. In the end, Kyouya tells her that "although she has the same personality as him and that Erika might be dense, his life would be pretty boring without her" and Kasai is inspired by this, making her want to fall in love properly. She realizes that Kyouya and Erika are truly meant for each other. Terapon Erika had previously mentioned him to Kyouya in chapter 38. Terapon and Kyouya officially met in chapter 39, when Erika was on her first day of her job. They had a brief interaction, Kyouya telling him to "take care of Erika." In chapter 40, Erika and Kyouya had gotten into an argument about Kasai and him. This led to Erika ranting to Terapon about the event, which also led Erika to say he understands her more than Kyouya. He then hugged Erika, which Kyouya saw. They got into another argument, in which Kyouya said no guy would hug a girl unless he liked her. After getting into a big argument and not speaking to each other, Erika and Terapon went to karaoke, where he confessed he liked and kissed her, proving Kyouya's point. Erika apologized to Kyouya, but didn't tell him about the kiss. In chapter 43, Kyouya stops Terapon from slapping Erika again in Tokiwa park. After noticing he had already hit her once, he punches and tells him to never come near Erika again and that she belongs to him.